Herbardam Kingdom
Herbardam – known as the “Kingdom of trees”, many of the structures are the trees themselves. But at the center of the town is the capital tree that branches with the nearby forests. Though they have little space of agriculture, there is a wide plateau next to the village that is treated as the kingdom’s farming ground. In every group of specific trees is Herbardam’s fellow village and towns. It is known as “The city of Emerald leaves”. 'Locations:' a. Floramia Village – before it became what it was today, this land was a barren land of unhealthy dessert sand. While many of the early Herbarians doubted that this place will never prosper during the last 4000 years, a small group of people lived at this very land. These Herbarians however are not clarified about their identity with their purpose all about digging out as much clay and sand as possible. Though the residents didn’t have a grudge on their actions, these people hoped that the goal will bear no fruit. Instead, on the following day, the group disappeared and the next thing they saw was a massive field of flowers on the fruitless land. Just how the folklore says it, this place has little residents living on the massive field of flowers dancing on the little hill. This is the only place where the houses are modernly designed and structured. b. Fritea Town – This town can be also called as the “Tree House Town” where every house is a tree house built on top of thick and tall trees. What made this place iconic would be its origin of the Herbarian evolution. They are known for being the race with the longest arms and legs for them to live atop trees along with the fact they are the lightest of the five groups of people. So expect wooden bridges in between trees. No house is ever built on the ground excluding a few transport cargo lifters. c. Bartoza Town – As the second smallest residence of the Herbardam Kingdom, this place is renounced for being the most accessible market in the kingdom. The only ones living here are the owners of the shrubbery farm whereas the other buildings are merely for the day to day business of the workers. Being a land of unwanted branches in the past, they utilized the dead branches and turned the place into a shrub farm for having the least topsoil in the whole kingdom. This place is a lowland plateau which makes this place less prone to thunderstorms. d. Herbardam Sanctuary (Capital) – Legend says that in the middle of the deep historical forest, a city made out of nature’s hand await Herbardam’s children to heed respect to their ancestral father and mother: Nula and Chipa. What separates this place from every other place is that the Mother Genesis tree itself is the home of the residents themselves. Eventually through time, their houses remain unchanged. They craft a hole big enough for the family to live their lives with ease. Herbardam Sanctuary has the thickest, sturdiest, and tallest trees in the land of Luxentum. As modernization joined natural livelihood, buildings are now standing in the roots of the trees. e. Diversity Plains – this place is the only field where the roads are clear and organized to describe since most of the plains are used for agricultural purposes. f. Petaline Mountain – connected to Floramia Village is Petaline Mountain, the place where flowers always dance with the wind and Floramia’s origin truly began. Some believed that during a certain time, a shrine will appear where you will meet one of Chipa’s daughters. g. Emerald Forest – connecting the gaps between Herbardam Sanctuary and Fritea Town is the Emerald forest. Filled with forest fauna and trees that faintly illuminate in the night, this forest made it a nice home for many Herbarians. But there are many rumors surrounding this place ranging from the forest to shine as bright as an emerald found in Lexan Tramore to bizarre moments of transformation to some other being on the days of the Solar and Lunar Eclipse. h. Leferra Swamp – During the seasons of summer and fall, somewhere in Virie Jungle, Leferra Swamp appears. The mystery of this swamp gives writers a mystery to solve. Some believed that it is symbolizing something ominous that happened in the past. As of now, this is the only swamp that exists in certain time periods. Being a small swamp may be easy not to be noticeable, but it is rumored to be guiding something. It’s found at random places in Virie Jungle. i. Virie Jungle – As a jungle, this is where the residents, particularly the ones living in Fritea Town, get most of their construction wood. Laws are tight in this place for they only cut the right ones and only use the amount needed every year. Tree replanting events are common in this place as a way of life and business. j. Wisdom River Category:Geography, Geology, Topography